The invention relates to a tractor hitch, and more particularly to a tractor hitch provided with so-called "sway blocks", that is to say with two members adapted to be secured to opposite sides of the rear end of a tractor frame and each having a working surface arranged to co-act slideably with the adjacent one of two lower hitch links capable of being pivotally raised and lowered by a power lift mechanism. The sway block members can usually be locked in two alternative positions in one of which their working surfaces are parallel to one another so that the lower hitch links make continuous contact with them in order that an implement attached to said links is stabilised centrally (that is to say prevented from swaying) both when in lowered working position and in raised transport position, and in the other of which their working surfaces converge upwardly so that the lower hitch links make contact with them only when raised in order that an implement attached to said links can float (or sway) laterally when in lowered working position but is stabilised centrally when in raised transport position.
The object of the present invention is to provide means for permitting minor adjustment and compensation for wear in the co-action between the sway blocks and the lower hitch links.